camp rock in IM
by JoeJonasBiggestFan
Summary: camp rock campers chat on IM.random chats with everery one. really cool.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys wanted to try this kind of writing some of the good stories are like this tell me what you think. I don't remember who gave me the idea, but some of it is from them. ENJOY AND REVIEW!! +_+

Bold=shane

Normal=mitchie

Underline=Caitlyn

5:07. Tuesday, august 13, 2009

((cookiecutterpopstar has logged on))

(( This_is_me_ 159 has logged on))

Hey shane!

**Hey mitchie, whats w/the name**

What? I thought its suits me…….

**Yeah ok. So whats up**

The roof

**Verry funny mitch serouisly whats up?**

Hmmm lets see. The sky?

** I meant what ru doing.**

Just finished taking my cookies out of the oven. Their yummy.

**Do u want 2 come over?**

……………

**What?**

It's a scool night. Plus I still didn't finish my homework.

**Well im bored.**

Do your homework 4 once.

**Who needs scool?**

Uhh u do 2 get in2 college =)

**Right. So will you come over?**

Shane! Im not coming over.

**Fine. Be that way.*pouts***

Oh well are you sure you'll be able 2 survive w/out me 4 today?

**Oh I think I can im a big boy**

Really? A big boy who sings sponge bob songs all day?

**What? Their catchy**

Riiiight.

**ur anoyying**

And ur immature.

**ur mean**

Im not mean.

**Yes you r**

Am not

**Are 2**

AM NOT!

**ARE 2!**

You cant call you best friend mean

**Well I just did**

I cant believe u* makes a really really sad face =(*

**Fine! I'm sorry mitchie**

Apology NOT accepted

** What?**

I said you weren't forgiven

** How can you be mad at me? Im an awesome rockstar**

No, ur a self-centered POPstar.

**Im a Rockstar!**

Maybe in ur own mind you are, but 2 me ur still a popstar.

**Why?**

You play POP music, so ur a POPstar. It that small enough 2 go through your brain?

**Don't insult my brain, its my best friend**

Ahem

**I mean, its my 2****nd**** best friend.**

Thats better

(( producer2b has logged on))

Hey Caitlyn

**Am I a popstar or a rock star**

You're a popstar, popstar.

**HEY!**

Told ya

Hey mitchie want 2 come over?

Sure. I finished my homework early anyways

**WHAT?**

………………..

**When I ask u, you say no, but for Caitlyn its different? **

Yeah well I was going to tell u, but then you called me mean so……

And because she loves me best, idiot

**No she loves me best, right mitchie?**

Guys I love you both the same amount

**But you really love me more right mitchie?**

No she loves ME more

**No me**

No me

**No me**

No me

GUYS! Stop! im outta here.

((this_is_me _159 has logged off))

**See what you made her do?**

Me ? it was ur fault

**I don't know y mitchie likes you**

Likewise. I'm awesome and I care about her.

**Well me 2**

Me more

**No me**

No me

**No me**

Im not wasting my time in fighting with a child, im out

((producer2b has logged off))

**Hes sponge bob square paaaaaaaaaants. Wait .Y does every1 keep calling me that? **

.

((cookiecutterpopstar has logged off)

* * *

So how was it??? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review!!!!!! Do you want me to continue.

-JoeJonasBiggestfan


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Originally going to makethis a one shot but changed my mind so here you go. Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock, neither do I own twilight.**

**Mitchie=normal**

**Caitlyn=underline**

**Nate= bold/underline**

**Jason= italic**

4:24, Wednesday,august 14,2009

(this_is_me_159 has logged on)

(producer2b has logged on)

Hey mitchie

Yo,yo, Caitlyn

Mitchie, y ru trying to sound gangster

Just bcuz,dog

Mitchie stop. ur 2 good to be gangsta

Im not good. When I was 13, I was supposed to be home by 9, I got there at 9:05

What a rebel you are *note the sarcasm*

So whassup cait?

Other than u acting like a fool? Lets see I was just watching new moon

the vampire and werewolf movie?

Yeah. Im team Edward.

Oh? I think the wolf is cuter

No Edward is hotter

No Jacob is

(n8-the-gr8 has logged on)

**Hello cait, mitchie**

Hey nate

Yo nate.

not again*groans*

anyways nate r u team Jacob or Edward?

**What?**

Twilight. Caity thinks Edward is hotter but I say Jacob is

So who do u like best?

**Twilight is a girls movie. Why should I watch it?**

Because its good. I watched it like 11 times.

………………………….

What?

Cait, the movie came out yesterday.

Your point?

**Anyways,enough girls problems, jasons been bugging me to make him a birdhouse, **

**he wont give it a rest**

I think his obsessions are harmless

**Easy for u 2 say, ur not the one who has 2 listen about why he loves birds**

Im sure its not that bad,nate

(bird-brain-01209 has logged on)

_ Hey guys_

Hi jase

Hey Jason

_So nate have you finished my birdhouse yet?_

**You see? Never lets it go**

(n8-the-gr8 has logged off)

_Mitchie how bout we make a-_

(this_is_me159 has logged off)

_Caitlyn can you build me a-_

(producer2b has logged off)

_Why does this always happen to me?_

(bird-brain-01209 has logged off)

**Like it? Hate it? Please say what you think and please please review!!! doesn't take lots of time just click on the button down there. Happy new years.**

**Lolz :) **

**-JoeJonasBiggestFan**


End file.
